Cross my heart
by so.then.i'll.play.my.ukulele
Summary: Hes a young, arrogant, respected CIA agent. Shes a bitter, quick witted criminal always planning one step ahead... They soon find themselves in a tangled mess of lies, crime and deciept as they try to bring down a common enemy. T for language may be moved to M, depends.


**This is more of a prologue than a chapter but I hope you enjoy, review if you'd like, I'd love to hear your opinions, more blabbering in the A.n at the bottom so..enjoy..(:**

* * *

**Chapter 1. **

She watched as the spotlight from his torch glided across the room.

"Who's there?" He barked causing her to shrink even further into the shadows, breathing shallow and quiet. The guard swept over the room once more with his torch before giving a satisfied grunt and turned, walking back to the main corridor. There was silence for a few minutes before she moved from her hiding place, leg muscles now burning from sitting crouched for so long.

"S? You alright? What happened?" A voice asked urgently in her ear.

Pressing something on her bracelet she brought it to her mouth and whispered "Nothing. The night guard heard something and came to check it out. I had to lay low for a while."

"So he's gone now" Came the voice.

"Yeah he moved towards the left wing. Where do I go now?"

"Okay, carry on and take the next right, you should come to the hall entrance but keep to the shadows. This corridor has cctv, I should be able to jam the camera on repeat for a while inside the main hall but only for a few minutes. You'll have to move quickly."

"Mmhm. Then what?" She glanced around the darkness shiftily listening for any signs of movement.

"So once you have it go to the back corner of the room there should be a small vent. You have to unscrew it and crawl through, it should be big enough. Make sure you replace it once you're in."

"Okay."

"I'll tell you where to go next once you've done that. "

"Gotcha. Let's do this. " And with that she began to creep across the room, body pressed against the walls to stay as out of sight as possible. Soon she came to the door leading to the small hall. All she had to do was slip inside...but something seemed off, this was too easy.

"What about alarms!?" She spoke quietly into the bracelet.

"Oh please. What do you take me for? You have thirty seconds to get in before the motion sensors in the statues beside the door reactivate and you trigger all the alarms."

Rolling her eyes she slithered across to the door and slid inside crouching low to determine that the room was empty. Deeming it safe...ish..she scanned the walls for her desired object. Stopping when she spotted something on the right wall. It was small and very old but exactly what she was looking for.

"Ah. There you are." She muttered with a smirk lightly skipping closer. Gripping the cold wood she lifted it from its hook slowly waiting for the shrill shriek of an alarm and flashing red lights to go off.

Nothing.

With another smirk she removed the black pack from her back and quickly unzipped it, placing her prize inside. Quickly slipping it back onto her shoulders she stood and looked for the vent.

"Got it?" The voice whispered.

"Of course." She replied locating the vent and hurrying over, reaching for her belt she pulled out a screw driver and brought it to the securing bolt quickly getting to work.

"Boo Yah." Came the smug reply "Okay, you have two minutes left before the cameras stop jamming. Nearly done?"

"I'm on the last screw now, It's a little stiffer.." She grunted slightly putting more effort in.

"Be careful with it, these vents are old it might-"

There was a loud unpleasant noise as the bolt turned.

"Shit." They both said in unison.

"Hurry up! One minute left!" She turned the screwdriver quickly and the bolt squeaked loudly again.

"Shiiit." She whimpered.

"You're just going to have to do it quickly." So she did, speedily using both hands she turned the tool loosening the bolt and making a sufficient amount of noise.

"The guard from the right wing is coming! Hurry the fuck up!" She lifted the vent and quickly slid inside bringing it down behind her silently. Hurriedly she began to replace the screws.

"You don't have time S! He's just outside! Move now!" So she slid backwards down the metal path

"Where now?"

"Okay carry on and take this left coming up now." Said the voice.

"Now turn the next corner to the left again you should be coming to the back of the building." She could now hear the shouts from below, people running and sirens blaring. She crawled faster.

"Okay can you see the exit yet?"

"Yeah but there's a huge gate or something fastened over the vent?"

"What!? It doesn't say anything about that here, it should just be a standard opening!?"

"I'm going to have to kick it down."

"What!? No! You'll draw to much attention, get caught!"

"What else am I going to do Ro!? Sit here and wait it out? I don't fucking think so." She hissed to her wrist.

"Look just go back there'll be another-" Ro was cut of as her foot connected with the metal.

_*CRASH*_

"What the hell are you doing!?"

_*CRASH*_

"Fucking stop it! You'll get us both caught!"

*_CRASH_*

"Oh Christ..."

*_CRASH*_

The metal fell away from the brick wall and she crawled out into the shrubbery in front of it. She could see police sirens whirring and voices coming closer so she pulled her hood up further and sprinted for the woods the heavy pack bouncing on her back.

"Now that was a close one wasn't it Rose?" She spoke into the bracelet as she reached the cover of the treeline.

"God help me swan." Came the reply making her smile.

* * *

**Hello. **

**So Ive uploaded this story before but I realised it was awful and I hadnt updated in a while so I took it down, Im still using the same characters and a vaguely similar plot but hopefuly this one will be better. Yeah hopefully...okay so I'm going to try and update regularly not sure of an EXACT time but ill decide it later on...Reviews would be much apperciated and like I said, Id really like your opinions so yeah go for it('; **


End file.
